Quiero saber todo de tí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Aiacos la amaba con todo su ser, las palabras no eran suficientes para describir a su mano derecha. Iba a tocarle su cabello con tal de alcanzarla pero... -¿Qué pasa Señor Aiacos?- Preguntó la ojicarmín -Nada...- El pelivioleta apartó su mano temiendo lo peor para su amada A partir del capitulo 2, lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Aiacos estaba tirado sobre la cama de su habitación, el pobre espectro de Garruda estaba algo deprimido desde hace una semana y a su lado estaba Minos de Grifo. Los dos jueces estaban en silencio sobre todo el peliblanco al ver la depresión del pelivioleta el cual suspiraba pesadamente junto a una mirada tenue hacia el techo.

-¿Qué te pasa Aiacos?- Preguntó Minos con algo de curiosidad- Estás muy decaído

El mencionado hizo un bufido de enojo al noruego y se echó bocabajo mientras mantenía esas mejillas infladas

-Tenía que ser Minos…-Habló entre dientes, él quería hablar o tratar su asunto con Radamanthys debido a que el espectro de Wyvern tuvo momentos similares con Pandora pero con un friendzondeado como el Grifo eso nunca- Ah, estás aquí… No te interesa

El espectro peliblanco miró algunos cuadros del Garuda y en ese caso algunas fotos con cierta chica hermosa como fuerte de cabello purpura y ojitos rojizos. Esa chica Violate de Behemoth era el gran amor del juez desde hace algunos años y en eso basó Minos para dar con su hipótesis

-La mayoría de las veces que estás así con esos ánimos bajos es porque Violate está involucrada en eso, ¿No?- Eso fue como un pequeño golpe bajo para el pelivioleta el cual bajó de improviso su cabeza sobre la almohada y gritó de manera chistosa

-¡AHHH! ¡Déjame en paz Minos!

El pobre Grifo suspiró mientras contemplaba como el pobre Garuda estaba sufriendo y llorando de manera exagerada como muy al estilo anime, mientras estaba acostado bocabajo como si fuera una niñita luego de una ruptura amorosa, de hecho no era común que Aiacos estuviese una semana sin Violate, de hecho siempre esos dos andaban en junta como si fuera la parejita perfecta del Inframundo, cursi pero cuando las cosas eran serias eran poderosos como despiadados.

Minos estaba cerca de la cama de su compañero pero a una distancia algo prudencial por temor a que lo mandara a la mierda con su Ilusión Galá peliblanco con tal de tranquilizar y escuchar a su amigo daba su opinión

-Teniendo en cuenta la relación que hay entre ustedes, si se lo dices el problema se solucionaría enseguida, ¿No?

El pobre nepalí miró de reojo a su estúpido amigo pero sin despejarse de la almohada, su voz estaba algo acongojada

-No es tan simple…

El espectro del Grifo encontró una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama mientras de reojo miraba algunas fotografías más del grifo y su waifu entre ellas una donde la espectro pelipurpura alzaba al espectro de Garuda como si fuera toda una princesa.

-Debe ser duro seguir teniendo esos problemas aunque ya tengas una bonita novia- En el espectro nepalí se dibujó una vena y un enojo al estilo anime, Minos se alejó un poco por temor a que el Garuda lo mandara al demonio.

-Estoy enamorado de Violate…

-Por favor, lo dices todo el tiempo aparte de que te juntas todo el rato con ella- Cortó el Grifo, a veces era molesto el vínculo entre el Garuda y su mano derecha, se pasaba de cursi de en vez en cuando

-Pero es que no lo entiendes, Minos- El pobre Garuda miraba las sabanas de la almohada mientras su cara estaba caída y algo roja- La amo y la quiero tanto hasta el punto de no poder poner de forma adecuada mis sentimientos en palabras

Ahora se levantó sentándose sobre la cama mientras miraba fijamente a su amada mano derecha que sonreía como toda una niña, sí, era aquella foto donde Aiacos y Violate la pasaron genial en una playa de Grecia en el verano

-Ya no me conformo con sólo besarla

-¿Entonces significa que…?- El noruego sonreía llegando a un conclusión

-Quiero saberlo todo sobre Violate…- Quedó pensativo hasta una vez más volvió a llorar al estilo anime como siempre con las lágrimas en forma de cascada y voz chistosamente quebrada- Pero no puedo decírselo, mi alita derecha sólo me ve como un superior a pesar de que andamos juntos todo el tiempo.

Minos decidió darle una mano al pobre Garuda en la espalda mientras el pobre nepalí estaba con ese puchero de tristeza pero al menos sonreía torpemente por la ayuda y el apoyo de su amigo grifo el cual se le ocurrió un plan para llamar a la espectro super fuerte super sexy… Y para eso estaba el pobre Radamanthys que iba a ser castigado esta noche por Pandora, por enésima vez.

(…)

Pandora estaba disfrutando de una Coca Cola sin azúcar desde su trono mientras Zeros de Rana y varios espectros daban abucheos al pobre Radamanthys, esta noche iba a ser castigado y todo por no comprarle un regalo bonito de su tierra natal. El cejotas rubio estaba con su cuerpo marcado y musculoso junto a una pantaloneta morada con rayas blancas, descalzo y con guantes azules mientras a su frente estaba la campeona del inframundo, uno de los espectros más letales, la mano derecha y la waifu de Aiacos, la temible Violate.

La joven usaba una camiseta tipo top hasta la cintura que remarcaba su prominente busto, sus brazos y su cintura marcados en junta con sus cicatrices que le daban un toque rudo pero sensual, pantaloneta negra y guantes rojos. No era el castigo de la lira pero que mejor castigo que recibir una putiza de parte de Violate en cualquier estilo, sea al estilo UFC o al estilo WWE, en cualquiera de las materias la espectro de la Behemoth era una diosa en hacer sufrir a tipos fuertes.

El sonido de la campana empezó comenzando por una Violate que usaba un ensayo de rodillazos y codazos de los cuales Radamanthys bloqueaba con éxito pero la pelipurpura aprovechó para darle un puntapié que mandó al Wyvern al suelo, fue ahí donde la audaz espectro tomó a Radamantys para hacerle una llave mortal simulando a un fuerte estrangulamiento en el cual el pobre Radamanthys se sofocaba ante la falta de aire.

El pobre inglés gritaba como toda una niñita mientras que espectros como Zeros se burlaban del pobre juez sobretodo la rana que tomaba uno que otro buen selfie con tal de mostrar el ridículo a que sometido el pobre Wyvern, un dolor en el culo pero por Pandora sama era capaz de todo

(Nota: Radamanthys ya me lo imagino víctima de una Pandora sexy vestida de mistress… Las 50 sombras de Pandora)

-Violate…- Suplicaba el espectro

-Lo siento, señor Radamanthys…- Forzaba más la llave con tal de no liberar a su contrincante- La palabra de la señorita Pandora es la voluntad del Señor Hades y todo aquel que…

-Aiacos… Aiacos

-¿El señor Aiacos?- La pelipurpura alzó una ceja, no había visto a su amado desde la semana pasada

-Quiere verte… Esta noche… Muy depre…- El Wyvern tocó repetidas veces el suelo del ring haciendo que perdiera el combate por sumisión y como siempre el público aplaudía a Violate la cual se sentía un poco absorta, de hecho creía que Aiacos le ocurría algo malo ya que no era común que el Garuda la ignoraba y bueno iba a preguntar por su estado.

Pandora sentía envidia pero de manera sana hacia el Garuda y su mano derecha, era la pareja perfecta y a seguir en el Inframundo y quizás la mejor. No los culpaba de ser felices y no era muy normal que Aiacos como Violate se ausentaran en menos de una semana ya que era normal o en ocasiones que ambos estaban en junta o a veces se pasaban de cursis pero en las misiones ellos demostraban ser unos completos despiadados y no dar misericordia hacia sus enemigos.

Pandora miraba con tristeza al Wyvern, si tan sólo fuera como Aiacos bueno lo amaría pero el Wyvern tenía fallas y estaba dispuesta a pulir la lealtad que tanto pregonaba pero a su manera, al menos el cejotas inglés recompensaba y bastante bien.

(…)

La joven Violate estaba vestida con su chaqueta negra de entrenamiento junto a su bolso mientras Aiacos estaba sentado en la cama ahí mirando a lo bajito mientras trataba de mirar la tele pero su pequeña depresión no se lo permitía

-Que tal señor Aiacos- Otro golpe duro para el Garuda, "Señor" lo hacía quedar como viejo pero también como un simple superior. Quería que lo llamara Aiacos o Suikyo… O Sui-chan pero nunca Señor

La ojicarmín se rascaba la cabeza como si hubiese cometido una falta hacia su amado comandante

-Ya sé que vine sin avisar pero quiero…- Se sonrojó- Pasar la noche con usted

Aiacos estaba con cara de WTF al escuchar eso, de hecho siempre durmieron juntos pero nunca tuvieron tales cosas intimas entre ambos, se respetaban el uno al otro aunque también tenían el trabajo de por medio o una guerra santa de pocos capítulos.

-¡¿Eh?!...- Se sonrojó pero debía guardar la compostura pero era evidente que esas palabras de la pelipurpura le hacían volar la cabeza hasta llegaba a imaginarla en ropa interior o hasta… ¡Mierda, debía comportarse como un Juez del Infierno!

-¿Pasa algo Señor Aiacos?- Preguntó la joven guerrera mientras el pobre Garuda estaba con cara de idiota hasta que recuperó la compostura

-Eh, bueno… T-te dejaré quedarte esta noche

-Gracias Señor Aiacos- Le besó dulcemente en la mejilla haciendo que el pobre Juez quedara rojo una olla, anhelaba trazar una X ahí afuera, usándose su Garuda Flap y en tres minutos caer sobre la cruz trazada o a no ser que se caería de cara sobre los pechos o el marcado pecho de su amada… ¡Mierda por dos!

Violate por su parte sacaba su bolso para traer unos refrigerios que compró en alguna cafetería del inframundo, le ofreció unos pastelillos de Mora al pelivioleta junto a una Coca Cola. El nepalí aceptó gustosamente aunque comenzó probando el pastelillo mientras la espectro super fuerte le contaba acerca del encontronazo que tuvo con Radamanthys

-Bueno, la señorita Pandora me encargó castigar a los espectros que desobedecieran sus órdenes, eso mismo iría para el Señor Radamanthys

-Pobre Cejotas, si sigue así de tarado con la señorita Pandora la va pasar muy mal, mal, mal- Decía Aiacos entre risas, a veces le resultaba divertido la situación amorosa de su pobre amigo

-Si no lo culpo, supongo que esas son… Como se llaman, las situaciones de la vida- La ojicarmín tomaba su Coca Cola y fue ahí donde la mente le traicionó al pobre Garuda, una gota de la lata de manera inconscientes trazaba su camino desde el mentón hasta entrarse en su cuello e ir de profundo hacia la camiseta y posiblemente entrando en el busto de la espectro pelipurpura.

El pobre Aiacos se sentía como un pervertido al mirar los melones de su waifu, esas dos preciosuras eran como bolitas de arroz y suaves como esos submarinos o esos ponqués de Bimbo y quizás eran como una suave almohada, comodos como… Como… ¡Mierda por tres!

-¿Señor Aiacos?- Preguntó Violate notando la actitud perdida de su amado superior- ¿Le pasa algo? Está como perdido en sus pensamientos

El Garuda se sacudió la cabeza hasta responder de manera correcta e intentando mostrar ejemplo como cordura

-Lo siento mi amor, es que el hambre me provocó una confusión, ahaha- Se rió chistosamente mientras la pobre espectro estaba con una gota en su cabeza pero al menos entendía el pequeño chiste de su amado.

La joven decidió pararse a cocinar pero el buen Aiacos decidió ser el encargado de hacer la cena, tomando como guía unas recetas que le dio el buen Zeros decidió echar manos a la obra para preparar aunque sea un platillo especial y también un baño de agua caliente debido a su pelea contra Radamanthys, tenía que relajar sus músculos para una próxima batalla, todas esas cosas agradeció enormemente.

(…)

Finalmente ambos estaban acostados en su alcoba matrimonial rodeado entre CD como viejos casettes de heavy metal ochentero y noventero. Los dos espectros se la pasaron viendo alguno que otro programa del ya decadente MTV o alguno de esos shows animados para adultos donde evidentemente se cagaban de la risa.

Aiacos estaba con su camiseta negra sin mangas con la palabra BRAVE inscrita en blanco junto a unas bermudas rosas, Violate tenía una chaqueta negra con cuernos de demonio, en la parte detrás estaba el dibujo de una carita de puerco y la palabra ALONE escritas en rosa y pantaloneta corta del mismo color, eso la hacía quedar muy linda como si tuviera su apariencia infantil a pesar de su fornido físico, eso incomodaba un poco al pobre Garuda.

-Bueno, supongo que…- La pelipurpura apagó el televisor y prendió la luz del cuarto, ahora era una conversación a solas con su amado comandante. La espectro ojicarmín sonreía cariñosamente mientras el pobre Aiacos se sentía rojo de la vergüenza y del temor a perderla, el no tener a su ala derecha.

-Señor Aiacos- Sonreía tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba- Ahora estoy abierta a cualquier conversación

El pelivioleta se rascó la cabeza mientras reía tontamente

-Hahaha, después de lo que pasamos hoy no me queda algo más que contarte

-Pero estoy segura de que sí- Se acercó para mirar fijamente a su amado, como una mirada tierna y kawaii de interrogatorio, muy contrario a esas miradas llenas de malicia y maldad que empleaba en las batallas- De hecho, estuvo comportándose raro todo el día

-Pero lo que dices no tiene algo que ver contigo- Aclaró el pobre Garuda mientras sentía que sus ánimos bajaban un poco pero siempre conservaba una sonrisa- Tiene que ver conmigo

La espectro super sexy infló las mejillas a modo de bufido de enojo

-Siempre me está ocultando sus sentimientos, a veces pienso que usted es un egoísta

-¿Soy un egoísta?

La pobre Violate bajó la mirada mientras estaba sonrojada y con una mirada tenue

-Siempre me está ayudando en todo momento a pesar de que peleo muchas batallas por usted, pero aun así aunque me haga más fuerte temo que no puedo hacer nada ni por usted cuanto usted está en problemas- Unas manos agarraron sus brazos como si los invitara a verlos, esas cicatrices y esas marcas fornidas daban a entender que no era un inútil, era una guerrera digna de su presencia como una guerrera con lealtad inquebrantable y aparte era una chica que desafiaba a los más fuertes y siempre lograba la victoria.

No conforme con eso Aiacos abrazó a su chica lo bastante mientras la pobre pelipurpura estaba muda de la impresión como de aquel lado mostrado por Aiacos

-Señor Aiacos…-La espectro super fuerte se sonrojó mientras sentía un pequeño temblor sobre su hombro derecho

-Violate, te amo…- La joven decidió corresponder el abrazo de su amado superior que por cierto estaba llorando al estilo anime, ahora la escena cambió a un Aiacos chibi abrazando a una Violate chibi de manera exagerada como Moe y kawaii mientras hacía unos pucheros de ojitos brillosos

-Te amo, Violate- Se detuvo para mirar a su amada- ¿Acaso te dije que te amo?

-Yo también te amo, Señor Aiacos- Respondió la ojicarmín mientras acariciaba el cabello del pobre Garuda el cual seguía abrazándola como si fuera un niño

-¿En serio?- Ahora tenía los ojitos morados brillosos

-Sí, te amo con todo mi ser

-Pues yo también te amo con todo mi ser- Respondió el Garuda hasta que puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amada y ahora era el ahora o nunca

-Violate, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras pero te diré que…- Respiró hondo y suspiró pesadamente- Te deseo sexualmente

La pobre espectro quedó callada con los ojos dilatados mientras el rubor se estaba incrementando ahora en su rostro hasta parecerse un pobre tomate, se cubrió los ojos y su cara como si hubiera sido testigo de algo indecente y más de parte de su novio.

-Señor Aiacos- Hizo mohín de que tenía miedo con la cara roja- Nunca me imaginé que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos

-¡Tienes razón!- El pobre Garuda empezó a llorar al estilo anime lamentándose de su comportamiento- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Apretó sus puños mientras hacía una mirada baja como tenue, temía que no era lo correcto para la chica espectro

-Lo sé, lo sé… Soy de lo peor y te entiendo pero…- Suspiró y tomó el suficiente valor para mirar a su novia- Violate, yo te amo… Y bueno… Es normal que piense en tener sexo contigo

La joven pelipurpura quedó muda y roja en sus mejillas pero estaba con una sonrisa, de hecho pareciera que lo suponía

-Entonces, ¿Esa era la causa de tus preocupaciones el día de hoy?

-Así es…- Decidió mirar hacia otro lado esperando una respuesta como una bofetada o alguna golpiza brutal pero lo que recibió un pequeño abrazo por parte de Violate, la chica pareciera aceptar esa proposición y quizás experimentar eso

-¿Violate…?

-Señor Aiacos… ¿Tenemos ahora sexo?

Otra vez el pobre Garuda quedó con cara de WTF, ¿En serio la joven iba a tener sexo con él? ¿Iba a verla desnuda? ¿Era difícil metérsela?

-¿Señor Aiacos? ¿Estabas pensando que me conmocionaría?- Miró con curiosidad y preocupación a su amado jefe

-¿Pero estás segura de que quieres?- Preguntó el Garuda con algo de temor de que las cosas podrían salirse mal

-Señor Aiacos…- Ladeó la mirada mientras sonreía, su sonrojo la traicionaba pero no negaba así de fácil sus sentimientos por el Garuda- Usted es la persona que más quiero en el mundo y no tengo alguna razón para rechazarlo

El espectro decidió respirar profundo y decidió mirar fijamente los carmines de su amada espectro y saber más allá que unas simples cicatrices

-Bueno… Pero si me pasó contigo pararemos, ¿De acuerdo?

Aiacos decidió quitarse la camiseta negra mostrando un cuerpo fornido como marcado, muy típico de un hombre común de su edad, a sus 22 años era común que hombres como él tuvieron un físico de puta madre, los jueces del infierno no estaban exentos después de todo para ganar una Sapuris tenían que arriesgarlo todo hasta obtenerlo.

La joven pelipurpura se acercó cerca del cuerpo musculado de su amado posando su mano sobre ese marcado, la espectro se sonrojó un poco al sentir los latidos del corazón de su amado jefe

-Violate…- Miraba al techo

-¿Sí señor Aiacos?

-Si por algún motivo cambias de opinión…

-Te digo que quiero hacerlo- Respondió alegremente la espectro super fuerte dando a entender que era su respuesta definitiva- Puedes hacerlo como lo desees

El pelivioleta decidió mirar fijamente a su amada espectro la cual le tomaba sus mejillas con ternura, el Garuda sonrió y tomó sus mejillas para darle un beso en la frente, una pequeña risa y un liguero sonrojo se impregnó en su rostro.

-Bueno Violate, te aclararé algo

-¿Qué cosa mi señor?

-Quiero cuidarte ya que te amo pero también quiero que lo hagas por mí.

-Señor Aiacos…

-Pero más allá de cuidarte…- Ahora la pelipurpura rodeó su cuello mientras el Garuda miraba con toda su alma y su ser a su linda y dulce Violate. En verdad su mano derecha en verdad era más hermosa más que lo que recordaba.

-Quiero llegar a conocerte aún mejor

-Señor…

-Shh… No me llames así, sólo llámame Sui-chan

La espectro quedó en silencio hasta que los labios de su amado espectro comenzaron a unirse de manera lasciva como ardiente, sus cabellos se caían como redes negras pero eso no impedían que su momento pudiese seguir así como así... Esa noche era como cualquiera para saber las esencias entre ambos y quizás lo más agradable entre ambos.

Una experiencia sin duda inolvidable…

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… LEMON


	2. Chapter 2

Aiacos como Violate dieron comienzo a su noche con simples besos sutiles pero llegaron al siguiente nivel donde el Garuda tomó las mejillas de su amada ala derecha introduciendo su lengua entre su boca, acto correspondido por la pelipurpura. Se sofocaban con sus húmedas lenguas hasta llegar a un punto donde un hilo de saliva conectaba su unión, debían recuperar algo de aire.

-Señor Aiacos- Se rió un poco como si fuera una niña- Es que no me está besando muy bien

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto así no te gustan?- Alzó una ceja divertido- Es que me gusta la forma en que besas, en verdad sabes ser muy atrevida mi querida Violate

El nepalí se acercó un poco hacia el oído de su amada, quería hacerla estremecer mientras la espectro se aferraba sus dedos sobre los hombros de su superior tratando de contenerse en pleno sonrojo, su voz era bajita como en forma de un susurro

-Pero… Si no me gustaran ni un poco entonces no haría lo que hago… El nepalí aprovechó para dar en sus orejas, un buen punto débil tomando con dulzura los fornidos brazos de la espectro, en verdad su amada ala derecha era muy divina aun siendo vulnerable entre sus brazos y ante sus besos mientras que Violate se sentía muy rara como distinta al sentirse doblegada por sus oídos.

Mientras tanto el tacto del Garuda pasó de los hombros hasta poner su mano en el seno derecho de la ojicarmín la cual quedó boquiabierta como muda ante tal muestra de su jefe mientras que Aiacos quedaba con una cara de WTF, el tacto fue bueno como suave y esponjoso pero fuerte y marcado, en verdad su amada sabía equilibrar su fuerza y su belleza, era excepcional.

Una vez más Aiacos tocó de manera cordial los pechos de su Violate la cual sentía un cosquilleo que quizás la hacía reír levemente aunque estaba ahora electrizada, el Garuda estaba con cara de idiota pero sin llegar a reaccionar como un estúpido pervertido. Apartó sus manos mientras trataba de intentar disculparse

-Lo siento mi amor, es que es la primera vez que toco tus… Sabes, en estos momentos estoy conmovido

-De hecho me siento rara cuando usted me toca mis pechos- El pobre Garuda estaba embobado como hipnotizado por los melones de su mano derecha a lo cual con cara distraída como su corazón latía con fuerzas, en verdad era interesante ver a una Violet atrevida a lo cual dio un suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo

-Bien, allá voy…- Sus manos apuntaban a su chaqueta pero para dar una buena comodidad acostó a la chica sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos quitando un botón tras otro, la pobre pelipurpura estaba al rojo vivo mientras el abrigo era abierto, su cuerpo marcado de guerrera y sus cicatrices en el pecho y en sus brazos… Era el equilibrio entre la fuerza de un hombre y la belleza de una mujer más unos hermosos pechos realzados por un sostén top negro.

Era vergonzoso pero era interesante que haría Aiacos a su busto, colocó una mano sobre su seno izquierdo luego otra en el seno derecho mientras hacía un puchero tierno sobre el gran par de pechos como si sintiera algo suave como si se acostara sobre una almohada.

-Violate, eres adorable- Miraba maravillado como si su mano derecha fuese una gran obra de arte, ubicó su cara haciendo un puchero bien kawaii sobre sus pechos- ¡Wow! Los pechos de mi amada princesa son tan suaves

-Cielos, señor Aiacos…- Se rió un poco- Me hace sonrojar con sus palabras bonitas

Quitó su sostén dejando sus fornidos pechos duros y suaves, dio una pequeña lamida sobre el perímetro del seno izquierdo, luego una pequeña mordida mientras la espectro sostenía sus cabellos. Era tierno como encantador ese lado infantil de su superior, en verdad al Garuda le encantaban sus pechos y estaba decidida a dejarlo hacer lo que quiera.

El pelivioleta tomó los dos pechos de la espectro fornida sexy, era para una situación extremadamente fuerte. Posó su boca sobre el seno izquierdo para succionar el pezón rosa, la ojicarmín sacaba su voz mientras Aiacos ejecutaba sus movimientos de lengua con tal de saborear como succionar el botón rosa mientras pulsaba el botón derecho.

La pobre chica espectro se tapaba levemente sus labios con tal de impedir sus gemidos, era tan vergonzoso como algo no propio de ella aunque su señor la hiciera sentir bien. El Garuda levantó un poco la mirada mientras observaba a su amada estando incendiada como una manzana

-Violate, estás conteniendo la voz- Reclamó

-Señor Aiacos…

-No lo sigas haciendo- Forzó las muñecas de su amada la cual sentía como si fuera una víctima de algo vergonzoso, la pobre pelipurpura estaba roja con los ojos llorosos

-Es porque sueno muy rara…

-¡Nada que ver!

-Sí que sueno rara…

-¡No, no lo eres!- Exclamó el Garuda como un intento de subir los ánimos de su amada- ¡No suenas rara sino que suenas muy linda!

La pelipurpura estaba muda como absorta ante tales palabras por parte de su superior, su jefe y su amado a lo cual rodeó el cuello del Garuda con tal de sentir esa sofocación, esa agitación y esos latidos resonantes y esos suspiros resollantes. El tacto del Garuda se dirigió a la pantaloneta, la apartó y se enfocó en el centro cubierto por la braga negra, usó dos dedos para pulsar el botón haciendo que la ojicarmín soltara otro gemido

-Violate, estás mojada

-Señor Aiacos…

El nepalí procedió a quitarle sus bragas dejando a su amada tan hermosa como musculosa, una amazona perfecta ante sus ojos, Violate se sentía algo incomoda aunque no culpaba al pobre Aiacos de ser alguien tan… Territorial

-Por cierto, señor Aiacos

-¿Qué pasa Violate?

La pelipurpura se cubrió sus pechos como si la vergüenza la matara adentro

-Es probable que sea intenso pero no me mire con tanta fijeza- Eso dejó sin habla como algo rojo al pobre Garuda el cual abrazó como todo un niño a su amada mientras sonreía de manera chistosa y voz humorística

-¡Entiendo!- Afianzó más el abrazo dando a entender que iba a cumplir su palabra, ella lo pidió y él debía hacer caso aunque la quería ver con todo pero ni modo, un caballero debía cumplir su palabra.

Una vez más se encendieron con los besos hasta que el Garuda los emprendió contra el cuello de su amada mientras dos dedos se introducían dentro de la pelipurpura, en verdad su humedad caliente daba a entender que estaba totalmente inundada. Ahora los dos estaban sentados, la ojicarmín rodeaba los brazos de su hombre mientras éste le complacía con sus dedos por dentro, la chica imploraba más el tacto de su señor el cual obediente hacía caso a sus pedidos.

Su voz, sus gemidos y sus lloriqueos más aparte se cuerpo marcado como fino… En verdad Violate era la divinidad y el equilibrio encarnado, sensible en ese pequeño botón como todas las mujeres pero la espectro por obvias razones era muy diferente al resto de ellas. La pelipurpura abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amado jefe mientras vociferaba que siguiera, de hecho ella estaba por llegar al clímax.

El espectro calló su boca con otro beso mientras sacudía los dedos en el interior de su amada guerrera hasta que ésta llegó al clímax. Aiacos aún sostenía de un abrazo a su amada guerrera la cual suspiraba con tranquilidad, estaba sintiéndose protegida como abrigada por el calor que le brindaba el Garuda.

Ambos se acostaron con tal de reponer fuerzas hasta que Violate decidió bajarle los pantalones al Garuda con tal de hacerle oral, aunque por ahora decidió frotar un poco el pene con tal de hacerlo un poco grande, estaba listo para introducirlo en su boca pero antes miró a su señor Aiacos el cual estaba un poco nervioso

-Ahora me toca- Aclaró la ojicarmín

-Eh… No tienes que hacerlo si es que no estás segura- Se levantó para buscar en su mesa de noche para darle una caja de condones, ya saben de esos condones que saben a frutas y saben bien a lo cual la espectro decidió elegir el de sabor uva y lo colocó sobre el miembro hasta cubrirlo correctamente y luego usar su boca para preparar el miembro, para ser su primera vez era como una profesional aunque un poco torpe pero su trabajo no era nada mal, para nada.

Moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras sostenía un poco el pequeño musculo, era dura la textura pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien, lamiendo o besando la superficie con tal de equilibrarlo, en verdad estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de hacer gozar a su señor como él a ella.

Una vez Aiacos puso a su amada ala derecha sobre la cama con tal de introducir su miembro dentro del interior de la fornida, la ojicarmín abrazaba a su hombre por el cuello quizás tenía alguno de sus cabellos pero no importaba como, ella quería a su amado señor dentro de ella como estar entre sus brazos.

El Garuda por otro lado tragó grueso temiendo que algo no le gustaría a su amazona pero esta le dedicó una sonrisa humilde, sólo quería dentro sin importar nada lo mismo que su inquebrantable lealtad ante todo con él. Comenzó a meter su miembro dentro de Violate, la posición de ella hacia abajo era mejor por el momento mientras la pelipurpura clavaba sus uñas sobre los férreos hombros del pelivioleta.

Los empujes eran suaves como lentos mientras ambos espectros se cubrían de besos mojados como ardientes como si sus vidas pudieran depender de ello, mientras las manos pudiera rasgarse la espalda o acariciarse las cinturas, lametones como caricias por el cuello, sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos y entre más sensaciones sentían más los empujes se sentían tan fuertes, los gemidos de Violate como su voz no se hacían esperar.

Abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amo y señor mientras éste embestía como un animal endemoniado, el Garuda apretaba los dientes y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos con tal soportar un poco más el viaje al centro de su amada, aferraban sus manos con tal de no separarse mientras las sabanas despejaban a aquellos cuerpos desnudos hasta que finalmente ambos sintieron el climax, como una llama que en cuestión de segundos se prendía un poco en llamas entre sus entrañas sobre todo para Violate la cual ya estaba como una bruja en un hoguera pero por extraña razón le gustaba ese ardor y esas llamas que la rodeaban a su alrededor.

Finalmente ambos estaban tirados en la cama arropados aunque ladeaban la mirada entre ambos pues se sentían raros como extraños después del acto consumado. Aiacos miraba a su amada amazona, ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos, se distrajeron mirando el techo

-Violate, ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó algo curioso el Garuda mientras la pobre pelipurpura estaba con voz entrecortada mientras ese sonrojo tierno como manzana la traicionaba

-¿Cómo?... Eh… Ah, pues sí- Sonrió infantilmente mientras abrazó a lo kawaii a su querido Garuda- Viniendo de mi señor Aiacos es imposible que no me gustara

-Qué bueno- El pelivioleta se rió a lo tonto y en menos de nada los dos enamorados se abrazaron a lo chibi y moe mientras corazoncitos y florecitas estaban a su alrededor- ¡Ah, te amo Violate!

La escena medio kawaii duró unos minutos hasta que una vez más le propuso algo a su amada espectro, quizás lo hicieron pero aún así querían seguir experimentando y sentir mucho más

-Eh, Violate…

-¿Sí?

-Si no estás cansada podríamos continuar

La mencionada decidió mirar fijamente a su amado jefe mientras le tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos, sonreía de manera tierna como humilde

-Si es lo que desea mi señor Aiacos entonces me sentiré mucho mejor- Una vez ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente para taparse con toda la sábana blanca hasta que todo el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y gritos de placer pero el punto de esto era que ambos se amaban con toda su alma y quizás ser felices el uno con el otro, aunque estaba la triste realidad encima.

Ambos eran miembros del ejército de Hades y era posible que uno de ellos desapareciera antes que el otro, pero aún que esas posibilidades podrían aumentarse sobre todo en alguna guerra santa deseaban estar juntos hasta el final, de hecho nunca olvidarían aquella Guerra Santa donde Alone controló a Violateb por ese fracaso pero aun así sus sentimientos por el Garuda eran fuertes como su voluntad, nunca se quebraba por nada.

El estar juntos los llenaba de felicidad, una vez más se abrazaron para sentir el calor del uno al otro mientras se repetían de manera cursi sus sentimientos entre ambos, se amaban y se deseaban como nunca y más cuando sus cuerpos se unían y otra vez en medio de esa cruel hoguera a quien llamaban el amor.

(…)

Aiacos miraba el reloj ya que eran como las dos o tres de la mañana mientras veía dormir de manera tierna a su Violate, esa boca abierta y esos cabellos algo caídos junto a ese pequeño sonrojo dando a entender que la pasó de maravilla, eso causaba algo de ternura en el Garuda pero éste aunque se sonreía se lucía arrepentido.

Violate se había desmayado debido a las largas horas de relaciones, en verdad tuvieron mucho sexo aunque eso no era de sorprender pero fue la primera vez entre ambos, doloroso pero de alguna forma placentero pero el punto es que los dos lo hicieron, los dos expresaron sus sentimientos uniendo más allá de sus cuerpos.

Acercó su mano sobre el cabello de su amada que estaba dormida como si no hubiera un mañana, en verdad era digna de ser su eterna mano derecha y quizás el amor de su vida, su leal guerrera y su leal amazona. Ahora mismo no podía ser feliz con ella, su ala derecha… En verdad la amaba mucho hasta la muerte y eso que peleaban por ella y en nombre de ella. Le plantó un beso en su mejilla hasta dormir con ella entre sus brazos durmiendo hasta que la luz de la mañana golpearan sus caras.


End file.
